Silencio
by Somnus.n
Summary: Los acontecimientos del pasado le impiden expresarse con claridad, aunque sepa perfectamente lo que siente. Es Uchiha Sasuke, ese es su modo de decir las cosas.


Nunca había tenido tiempo para decir nada, nada al respecto. Quizás porque su crudo pasado se lo impedía quizás porque las decisiones tomadas no fueron las mejores, y porque de todos modos hilar más de 30 palabras en una conversación jamás se le había dado. Pero ahora, ahora era completamente diferente. A veces volvía a casa, a veces no. Y no era porque no tuviese un buen motivo para quedarse, de hecho, si existía uno, uno muy bueno, pero la culpabilidad y el peso del daño que había causado a sus seres queridos le alejaba de allí. Redimir sus pecados era también su mejor excusa para escapar del remordimiento que le causaba Konoha.

Sasuke bebió un sorbo más de la limonada que Sakura le había preparado, dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Entonces, vio la cama completamente estirada e iluminada tenuemente por la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Escuchó también el sonido del agua caer en la ducha y abrumado por los pensamientos refregó su cara desordenando en el acto algunos mechones azabaches que molestaban en su frente. Deseo que estos días jamás acabaran, también deseó poder decir algo más, deseo hacer algo, algo para compensar tanta preocupación, cariño. No las merecía, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien, instantáneamente pensó en los momentos en los que Sakura acariciaba su cabello antes de dormir, aquella era la sensación y le llenaba. Ojalá tener esos momentos para siempre, tenerla a ella para siempre.

Sin pensarlo más comenzó a desvestirse, cada prenda cayó al suelo y no tuvo intención de recogerla u ordenarla, en cambio sólo se dirigió hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y el ensordecedor sonido del agua caer como la lluvia le estremeció por completo. Sin hacer ruido alguno observó el espacio, el vapor había empañado todo a su alrededor, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y vislumbró la silueta de su chica a través del vidrio de la bañera, tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para acortar la distancia. Si, estaba nervioso. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos más y sus dedos rosaron el vidrio corredizo, pensó. Quería dejar de pensar, demonios, quería dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar en las cosas que había hecho mal, quería dejar de sentirse culpable por haber tratado de asesinarla tres veces, quería dejar de pensar en todas las palabras, pero sobre todo en todas las acciones que habían dañado a Sakura por tantos años, era un calvario. Era un calvario dormir en la misma cama y no poder abrazarla por el remordimiento, por la culpa, lo era hasta el punto en el que no se había permitido tocarla por miedo a quebrarla, a dañarla.

Corrió el vidrio, se sintió temblar, al menos las piernas le flaquearon cuando una impresionada Sakura abrió los ojos a través del agua y le vio desnudo, con el rostro gélido y compungido. La vio sonrojarse y abrir la boca un par de veces con la intención de decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios y sus orbes verdes se clavaron en los ojos del Uchiha. Sasuke entró y frente a ella la observó, primero repasó su cabello que había logrado crecer considerablemente hasta media espalda, luego su rostro bañado de pequeñas gotitas que caían al vacío. Tuvo el impulso, la necesidad de tomar su mano, lo hizo, la rodeo con fuerza, la apretó y entonces se acercó hasta que sintió rozar sus pechos. Otra vez la misma sensación, tal vez era por el agua caliente que caía entre ambos cuerpos, tal vez porque, ahí bajo del agua también podía lograr ocultar un poco su vergüenza, y también su timidez. No, no era eso, se sentía bien porque algo en su piel lograba reconocer un reconfortante sentimiento que le invadía desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo, pero lograba concentrarse de mejor manera ahí, en su pecho.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Los mismos ojos que años atrás le habían confesado amor incondicional, los mismos ojos de aquella niña que dejó en una banca esa noche, aquella noche que había decidido partir. Y lo supo, Sasuke Uchiha nunca había tenido palabras para decirle lo que sentía, y aunque ahora podría ser un momento excepcional, también comprendió que sobraban. La amaba y tenía un modo diferente de expresarlo. Soltó la mano de la chica y rodeó su cintura, sin dejar de tocar su piel en ningún instante. Acto repetido, ambos cuerpos se estremecieron, Sakura volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, y Sasuke acercó su rostro lentamente. Silencio, su respiración en la comisura de sus labios y un segundo después él pudo besarla. Piel con piel, Dios no quería dejarla jamás, no quería soltarla nunca.

-Sasuke- musitó la chica entre el beso, tomó unos segundos para proseguir. Uchiha esperó con el corazón apretado. - Te amo. Lo sabías ¿Verdad?

Sasuke asintió con los ojos cerrados y posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella, luego sonrió. Y Sakura también lo supo, una sonrisa bastaba, bastaba y sobraba, aquella era la manera de decir las cosas de Sasuke, de él se había enamorado, así era, así lo amaba.


End file.
